Moon-Lit and Crazy
by aishachase97
Summary: There are many things wrong with these two new students at the DWMA. Their both crazy, nuts and insane. But what happens when they start falling for people? What will happen when their family comes for them? Will everything turn out ok? Will they be able to survive? And is there a star brighter than Black Star? Kid/Oc Crona/Oc... Writen with a friend of mine... Don't hate!
1. Chapter 1

aisha: Hey!

Lostshaddow: HEYY!

aisha: This is a fanfic that we-

Lostshaddow: Are writing together!

aisha: Don't worry-

Lostshaddow: Everything will turn out-

aisha/Lostshaddow: OK!

Lost: Remember that this is going to be humorous and romantic!

aisha: But full of crazy things that can make you cry or laugh!

Lost/aisha: We hope you like it! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! WE DON'T OWN SOUL EATER!

~Chapter1~

"This is it Zero... The DWMA..." A young girl whispered to the weapon she was standing next to. Her weapon, in human form, had crimson colored hair that floated around her mid-back and pink eyes. She was short... about 5feet 3inches tall, all in all she was cute-ish with a fiery passion.

She was wearing a black skirt that hung sideways on her hips; the skirt just past hermid thigh. Her top was also black, a tank top, and around the edges of the shirt was a silver chain design. Her shoes were knee high conbat boots (black) and had a gothic buckle up. Around her neck was an orange half heart chain necklace. She was very similar to her meister.

"Katana, are you like...going to faint or something? I don't want to hawl your ass up these stairs..." Zero grinned a her meister. Katana had very long orange hair that just brushed past her ankles. Her eyes, blood red and dangerous. She was taller than Zero, at about 5feet 7 inches, and absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a pair of light blue jeans, that hugged her hips perfectly. Her shirt was blue with a chain design that wrapt around her whole top. Her shoes were sneakers, blue with orange flames that decorated around them. She also wore a necklace around her neck. It was a black heart. The exact opposite of her weapon, but yet so similar.

Both girls broke out in laughter, doubling over as their bodies wracked with giggles. As soon as their laughter ended, Zero took off up the stairs, using only half her speed. Katana, just as eager as her weapon, was right behind her, soon passing Zero on their way to the Acadamy. As they reached the platform a booming voice shattered the morning air.

"I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR! I AM THE GREATEST MEISTER EVER!" The girls looked up at the boy,not really being able to hear the boy. Of course that was because he was standing on top of one of the spikes coming out of the middle skull face. Zero shouted loudly, making sure the boy up there would hear.

"I think he's trying to tell me someting! I know it!" Katana started laughing again, holding her sides. Black Star noticed this laughter. His face went red, angered.

"HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT THE ALL MIGHTY BLACK STAR!" Zero smiled up at Black Star, hearing what he had said this time. The boy had guts. Katana kept up her laughing as Zero waved up at Black Star, telling him to join them down on solid ground. Black Star jumped down from the skull and landed a few feet away from the two girls. Katana tried to stop laughing, brushing the tears from her face. Black Star crossed his arms.

"You two are the new students? You should realize how low you are compared to me!" Zero reached forward and ruffled the slightly taller male's hair.

"You have, one big ego!" Black Star gave a loud laugh placing his hands on his hips.

"Big? I AM BIG! I am the greatest-"

"Black Star please don't scare away the new students," A small group of students came out the front doors, comming to stand around Black Star. Katana calmed down enough to get a look at the invaders. Zero stepped back a little to stand next to her meister.

"I hope Black Star didn't startle you," Katana shook her head and gave speaker a dazzling smile.

"Nothing can startle us, we've seen things that can make your head spin," The speaker giggled then introduced herself.

"I'm Tsubaki, this is Maka and Soul, Kid, Patty and Liz," Every one either gave a nod or a wave. Zero grinned and stepped forward.

"Im Zero, and this is Katana, my meister-" Zero looked at Katana's feet and felt her eye twitch. That Kid boy was worshipping Katana at her feet, kissing once after each bow.

"YOU! You are the perfect image of symmetry! So absolutely beautiful!" Katana was now blushing trying to break away from the creepy boy. Zero took the moment to realize that yes, Katana was completely symmetrical. Zero walked away letting her meister deal with Kid. Most everyone fallowed her, all except for Patty and Liz who tried to get Kid to leave Katana alone.

"Its going to be a good day," Zero muttered to herself as she walked to her classroom, leaving the group behind as fast as she could. She may be hyperactive but she didn't like crowds.

It was still a good 15 minutes before anyone else came into the room, Maka and Soul where the first ones to enter, Soul being dragged by his ears. Zero wanted to laugh at them, and she did. An all out belching laugh. Maka grinned and ran over to her sitting to her left. Soul soon come to sit to the right of Maka, rubbing his sore ear. Zero calmed down a little and watched Katana limp into the room, Kid holding onto one of her legs.

Her eyes landed on her weapon, and in one swift movment, she kicked Kid and dashed up the stairs taking the seat behind Zero. She glanced back at Katana as the bell rang. A man...rolled into the room, falling on his face as the chair caught on somthing the two new girls couldn't see.

He straightened his chair back up and looked around. He didn't seem at all interested in the girls, so Zero calmed down a bit. '_No talking in front of cass today...' _Maka leaned over and whispered to Zero.

"Thats Professor Stien," Zero nodded and repeated the same thing to Katana who giggled for some unknown reason. Maybe she was just high off of air... Professor Stein looked up from a clip board.

"Maka, Soul, Zero, Katana and Tsubaki and Black Star. Get your missions and leave. Death wants this done as soon as possible. Katana felt panicked. She didn't realize that she had a mission ON THEIR FIRST DAY AT THE DWMA! Zero looked calm on the outside but on the inside she was nervouse as anything. They all got up and headed out the door. Zero and Katana heard a few whispers from the students around them.

"_**Who are they?"**_

_** "Their the new kids,"**_

_** "They have a mission already?"**_

_** "They must be good..."**_ And so on and so forth. Everyone fallowed Maka and Soul to Deaths door...

~Chapter 1 end~

aisha: Thats a wrap!

Lost: Hell yeah! WE DID IT!

aisha: Yup!

Lost/ aisha: We just wanted to let you know that this fic is short chaptered. Not like one liners but shorter than the longer ones! :3 However we will have more chapters to make up for it!

Lost: Don't for get to review!

aisha: Review!


	2. Chapter 2

aisha: Chapter two is here for you!

lost: Get ready to party! And to learn about what happens!

aisha: When you cross destinies!

lost: We also wanted to thank all our reviewers!

lost/aisha: **THANK YOU SOO MUCH!**

lost: Feed back like that makes us want to write more!

aisha: And create a story that you will continue to read! :D

lost: *Bigins crying* We love our reviewers...

aisha:... ANYWAYS! DISCLAIMER!

Soul:... Im too cool for this...

lost: I'll kill you

Soul: Uh.. No

aisha: She's one of the writers... she can...

Soul: *Gulps* aishachase97 and lostshaddow do not own Soul Eater...

lost: Very good, now go make me a sandwich...

~Chapter 2~

_ 'Italy is such a beautiful place...' _Katana thought as Zero and her flew down the road, trying their hardest to stay as close to Maka and Soul as possible without making an accident. It wasn't long before Maka wacked Soul over the head with a book. (Maka chop... hehe) Zero was happy to be visiting a new place, and Katana was happy to have left Kid behind at the academy. He was way too much for her. As Katana thought of ways to get rid of kid Zero was thinking of her own plans.

'_How to get her and Kid together? I could do a forced dinner date, sneak in a bone, and force him to give her mouth to mouth... But if Katana ever found out I did that then she would be soooo pissed...' _Zero contemplated pro and cons of different ideas, and soon settled on the one with a wet tee shirt contest...

Everyone soon stopped riding, and got off their motor bikes. Zero and Katana started singing as they walked down the sidewalk.

"INFORMATION! Gotta get that INFORMATION!" Zero of course couldn't hide away from drama or trouble for long, bumped into so dude.

"Opps! Sorry I wasn't paying attention..." The boy picked her up by the scruff of her shirt, leaving her dangling. Katana shook her head and walked away with Maka. Soul stayed behind, slightly interested in what Zero would do about the situation. The thug-man glared at Zero and shook her a little.

"Whats the big idea, bumping into me like that?" He growled, splattering her with saliva. Zero grinned at the dude.

"I think I'll call you Thug-man!" Soul sputtered, trying not to laugh. Thug-man scowled and shook her a little more.

"Do you know who your messing with when you do that?! Eh?!" More spit spewed across Zero's face. Soul tried to intervien.

"Maybe if you talked more and spit less we could understand you," Zero started laughing, swinging her legs slightly and tilting her head back. Katana looked back at her weapon. She muttered something under her breath, gaining Maka's attention.

"What did you say?" She asked. Katana grinned.

"I said,'They better look out, when Zero starts laughing like that then their doomed,' That laugh is Zero's most terrifying defence. Of course this is just a giggle to what she can really do. When she's in a bad situation she laughs, and is able to close off all soon to be inflicted pain. Thats what makes her a powerful weapon. If she's laughing, then she can't feel the pain. I mean she still can get hurt, she's no immortal, but the pain doesn't register with her brain, leaving her able to go on until she dies," Maka was startled. Hearing that, it seemed almost imposible. But watching as Zero laughed like a mad women, she didn't question Katana's word. Though a gift like that could be dangerous for a weapon, they would have to watch and make sure that Zero wouldn't get hurt to badly.

Zero stopped laughing as a group of gangster thuglies surrounded her and Soul. Soul sighed and began beating the shit out of the thuglies, making sure that Zero didn't get hurt. They left the bodies in a pile in the street catching up with Maka and Katana.

~Time Passing~

"We finaly found him," Maka muttered, slinging Soul (In weapon form) over her shoulder. Katana and Zero stood off to the side. This was just for them to watch, to learn how the DWMA worked on missions.

"Power... I want power..." Muttered the 'Evil Human'. Zero grinned and began to form a name for him other than Sanson J. Katana watched the battle carefully, locking on the way that Soul and Maka worked perfectly together. Zero grinned happily as Maka finished her little lecture with "Your soul is mine!" Katana had to giggle at the sound of it. Sanson J. was over with.

Sanson and Maka lunged for eachother and met in the air. Maka easily sliced through Sanson, purging his soul. Katana and Zero hopped down from their places and ran to meet Maka and Soul. As they reached Maka, Soul had just finished eating the kishin egg.

"Hey Soul? Do souls taste good?" Maka asked. Katana looked shocked that anyone would ask a question like that, while Zero smiled and nodded her heard.

"There soo good!" Zero cheered. Maka and Soul smiled slightly and Katana face palmed.

"Yeah, they're delicious. Though they don't have a specific flavor the way they go down... It just can't be beat," Soul explained. Zero skipped around.

"Om nom nom nom nom nom," Katana watched her smaller weapon with an expressionless face. No matter what, Zero would almost always be a kid at heart. Thinking about kids... She was once again plotting her escape possibilities for when they got back to the DWMA.

"I wonder how Black Star and Tsubaki are doing..." Maka said watching as Soul and Zero chased each other around the roof top. Katana smiled and rested her hand on Maka's shoulder.

"Their all right, Im sure Black Star and Tsubaki are doing fine,"

"Yeah... Soul what are you guys doing...?" Maka yelled as Soul was about to bite down on Zero's head. Zero had already made her teeth at home on his arm. They let go of each other and rubbed the backs of their necks nervously. Maka and Katana sighed. Katana went to see if Zero had gotten hurt during her tuffle with Soul. Maka didn't move. SHe stood rigid. She felt something.

Soul began heading away, hands in his pockets.

"You guys wait here, I'll bring the bikes around," Maka stopped him.

"Wait Soul," There was something in her voice that caught the girls attention.

"Huh? Maka is there something wrong?" Katana asked, pulling Zero over to the other meister. Maka turned around muttering something about the builiding that was standing strong right behind them. It was eerie. Zero shivered slightly.

"I thought we didn't come here for sight-seeing," Soul grumbled, walking over to the edge of the roof that they had been on for the past few minutes.

"What am I sensing...?"Maka whispered. Zero felt a tug in her chest, someting dark... and familiar. Katana felt it too, through the slight bond that she shared with Zero. Katana shuddered, a little afraid.

"Its the soul of weapon and meister, one each. Then theres 50-60 human souls surrounding them," Soul looked impressed.

"You can feel that from way over here?"

"Yeah, Im surprised too," Maka closed her eyes. Zero put a finger to her chin in a thoughtful manner.

"It's most likely Thug-man and his gang," She said. Maka nodded in agreement. Soul turned away.

"Why should we care?" Maka opened her eyes and looked at Soul.

"I don't like them anymore than you do, Soul. But they ARE human, its not like they have become Kishin eggs," Katana mentaly agreed with Maka. Something wasn't right, and they couldn't just let the humans get hurt... or worst... Killed. Soul tried to convince Maka that it wasn't anything to worry about.

"Im sure that its just a get together-"

"Your a fool Soul! Don't talk so irresponsibly! As students from the DWMA, we can't just let this slide! I have a bad feeling about this," Maka shuddered as she looked at the building again.

"I feel it too, Maka," Katana muttered, though they she could here it. Soul gave up on convinsing any one that it was probubly a get together. Soul turned to see if he could get a Zero to understand him, but she was gone.

"Uh... Guys?" Maka and Katana turned around to look at him. They gave him a "what look".

"I think Zero went to that building without us..." Katana's eyes widened. She spun around searching for her weapon. Maka looked over the edge of the roof.

"If she left, she did so a few minutes ago, I can't see her..." Katana was panicing.

"That stupid little girl! When I get my hands on her..." Katana ran and jumped off the roof screaming out to Maka and Soul:

"MEET YOU THERE!"

~Few Minutes Later~

Katana stopped running when she spotted Zero standing in front of the castle doors. Katana reached out to touch Zero's shoulder. She was shuddering. Not a scared shuddering, it was something...different. Like when the first time Zero and Katana had met. It terrified Katana.

"Zero? Hey girl you need to calm down..." Zero turned to her meister. Katana coiled back like she had been electricuted. Zero's eyes where a darker shade of pink, not quite as red as Katana's, but the where definatly not her normal eyes color. And that smile... Wide, showing teeth. Katana couldn't help but think of the first time the met again. Zero watched her meister, before calming down, mentaly pulling back at the darkness.

"Im ok... Im ok..." Zero muttered. Katana relaxed as her eyes went back to a light milky pink. Katana pulled Zero to her, hugging her close. Niether of them liked it when Zero got that way. Zero continued telling Katana that she was ok, but stopped when Maka and Soul showed up. It was then that Katana and Zero noticed that the bell in the bell tower was ringing.

"No... Thats impossible..." Maka jumped off the bike and ran to the girls. Soul sighed again.

"Maka whats wrong know?" He asked setting the bike up before heading over the castle. Katana and Zero watched the door and Maka at the same time. It seemed like the air had gotten thicker, more dangerous.

"Whats going on... In that one moment..." Soul was just about ripping out his hair.

"Maka! I can't see or sence souls! I can't keep up with you!" The bell stopped ringing.

"All...Gone..." Maka whispered. Katana and Zero locked their eyes on the door. Soul relaxed a little again.

"The bell? Yeah it stopped," Maka clenched her fist and Zero mentaly face palmed. This was more important than a bell. Something just happened and it was really, really bad.

"No. 50-60 human souls all desapeared in one moment, leaving only the meister and the weapon," Maka reached out and touched the door. Zero and Katana both thought the same thing. '_If we open that door, something horrible will happen...' _Katana was having a hard time breathing.

Maka opened the door. Zero took a mental note on how the door opened inwards. That wouldnt be good. '_If we need to get out of there fast it will be very difficult...'_ Zero stepped forward into the castle, everyone else followed silently. Darkness tugged on Zero again, but she fought it off.

In the front of the castle, at the foot if the chaple area, was a tall thin boy with pinkish hair. He was wearing a black dress... thing. He was grabbing his other arm with his opposite hand. Zero's sensitive hearing picked up his muttering.

"See...The doors...They open inwards..." Soul came up behind Maka, Zero had already stepping infront of her meister.

"Him? He's all alone. What happened to his partner?" Soul asked. Maka's face was unreadable.

"How can that be...?" Maka stammered.

"What?" Asked Katana nervously. Again Zero was able to pick up on some muttering... However this time it sounded different.

"Lady Medusa, two others have arrived,"

"Keep it down. Ragnarok you be quiet..." Zero's eyes widened. _ Ragnarok? Whose Ragnarok? _Maka was explaining to everyone again, what she was feeling.

"The souls I'm reading are of a meister and a weapon, and both of them are directly in front of us. In other words..."

"The weapon is inside the body..." Zero finished. Katana and Soul stared at the boy. Katana was shaking with fear. All that darkness... and a weapon inside the body? Was that even possible? But Zero was feeling something else. She was excited. The darkness was working at her heart again, weaving its claws into her. Zero was having a harder time with the feeling than she thought ever possible. Katana reached out and grabbed the back of Zero's shirt, trying to calm both of them down.

Soul went to weapon form.

"What do you mean, Maka?" He asked. "Theres a weapon inside the guy?" Maka took a fighting stance and Zero pulled Katana out of the way. Maka shouted to the girls.

"Watch yourselves, its coming out," The pinkette grabbed his head, groaning. Zero stepped forward as to help him, but Katana had a hold of her shirt.

"Zero! Don't you dare try to move!" She growled. Zero stood still. Katana was scared. It had been a long time since she had seen her meister this scared, she decided that she would only join in if there was a need.

The boy started sceaming. His back bended, his eyes wide open. He screamed and screamed. Zero wanted to cover her ears from the sound. It was so pained. Katana gasped, gripping Zero's shirt tighter, her knuckles turning white.

A spew of dark, purply liquid fell ripped itself free of the boys back. Katana thought she was going to be sick at the sight. It was as thick at blood, if not thicker. It was like a rocket, higher and higher. It started to take a form. Big and hulking.

Maka gasped silently as she watched what happened, tightening her grip on Soul.

The boy had stopped screaming, and Zero was able to really focus on the black mass. It was huge, buff with arms; white gloved hands. Its face had a giant 'X' with bulgy eyes. Zero could faintly see the spikes on its shoulder.

It looked at them. ALL of them, taking a moment to really take in Zero, who shuddered under its gaze. Katana could see Maka shaking slightly. The giant black thing turned and punched the pinkette in the head. Zero almost laughed at it, but bit her tongue, hard; drawing blood.

"That hurts..." Pinkette said. The black mass continued beating on the thin, tall, boy. Using both fists, it grounded them on his head.

"That hurts! It hurts, it hurts, it hurts! Stop grinding on me!" The pinkette boy cried out. Zero's eye twitched. It was like a cartoon... A creepy cartoon. The bullying carried on, and the boy kept calling out.

"Don't poke me! That hurts! Stop it already! Don't pinch my nose! Stop it already!" The boy yelled. The black thingy pulled away.

"No, no, no, no, no! Crona your scary when you're mad!" Maka looked shocked. _'His name is Crona... What a nice name...' _Zero thought.

"I'it talks!" Zero's eye, again, twiched.

"I COULDA TOLD YOU THAT!" Zero shouted at the other meister. Maka chose to ignore Zero and put her full attention on the two.

"You do know that taking human souls is forbidden. Are you students from the DWMA?" Maka asked. Katana watched everything that was happening. It wasn't as bad as it had been moments ago. It seemed that the darkness in Zero had been pushed down my slight annoyance and amusement. Katana was still unsettled. That thing that came out of... Crona? Was that what the black thing called him? She wasn't sure. She didn't quite hear what it had called the pinkette.

The black thing was the only realy thing that scared Katana at the moment. It looked strong, and according to Maka and Zero that thing was a weapon. If they could, she didn't want to fight it, or Crona. It would end very badly.

"DWMA?Whats that? She said it was ok to eat them. Whats wrong with that?" The whole time Crona talked, the black thing pulled and pinched his face. Zero was finding it hard to not laugh. It looked so rediculous. The beatings stopped for a moment. Crona glanced away from them.

"Im not very good when it comes to girls...Theres three of them...I don't know if I can deal with that..." Crona blushed lightly. Zero blinked. She whispered to Katana.

"I KNOW that this is bad time to say something like this... But... Crona over there," Zero pointed to the pinkette. Katana nodded, listening to what her weapon had to say.

"Is really, really cute...OWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" This gained the attention of everyone in the castle. Katana had wacked Zero over the head.

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR WEIRD TASTE IN BOYS! STOP BOY WATCHING AND FREAKING PAY ATTENTION!" Zero rubbed her aching head gently.

"You didn't have to hit me..." katana sighed and ran a hand through her orange hair.

"Yeah I did, other wise you wouldn't have payed any attention to me-"

"STOP IT!" Maka screamed at us. Zero stuck her tongue out at her and brought her attention back to Crona and black thing. Everyone stopped moving. Crona was blushing twice as bad as he had been just moments before. The black thing leaned down to Crona.

"Never mind that! Their souls look tasty!" Katana stepped back a little, pulling Zero with her. Maka went back to the task at hand.

"Meisters and weapons aren't allowed to take the souls of humans for any reason whatsoever. As a student of the academy, I cannot allow this to continue!" She seemed confedent. Zero was cheering on the inside. If they win, then maybe they could help Crona and the black thing.

_'I really need to come up with a name for that thing...' _Zero thought to herself, not able to think that this could be as bad as it seemed.

'_How about... Monster? No, no... Thats to mean... I know! I'll call him Blacky!' _Zero fist pumped with happiness. She was so creative. Katana ignored her and watched as Blacky poked Crona in the head.

"Lets do it, Crona," Crona nodded in agreement. Zero and Katana gasped as Blacky began to transform again. Crona reached into the shadowy purple ectoplasm thing that floated above him, pulling out a swords hilt. Once his hand was wrapt around the hilt, the purple shadow turned into the blade. Katana yelled out to Maka as if the girl didn't see it herself.

"The fluid became a sword!"

"I see that Katana! Why are you and Zero so full of facts?!" Katana calmed down again and caught a glance at the sword. It was black, with a white stipe down the center. Near the hilt was a band, also white. Katana didn't get the chance to look at the sword for long. Crona raced forward, making the first move. Katana gasped, and Zero's eyes widened.

"He's going to hit from below!" Soul shouted. Maka went to block Crona's attack. The sword hit Souls blade causing Crona to trip.

"Why you!" Maka bitch slapped him, sending him back a little ways. Zero's eye twitched again.

"Was that necessary?!" She screamed at Maka. The meister glared at Zero, but otherwise ignoring her. Crona staggered back to his feet.

"You're poking at me, too?" He turned to face Maka. Maka swung Soul, trying to hit Crona, buit he dodged. Using the leverage that she had with Soul on the ground she fliped over him, using her knees to trap Crona on the floor. Katana gasped at the sight. This was way different than what happened with Sanson J. This was way more serious. Soul cheered.

"You've got him, Maka!" Maka swung Soul again, and caught Crona on the arm. Zero felt like screaming, but for who, she didn't know. She had never been this confused about anything. This mission had taken a turn for the worst, and there was no way to get it back on the right path. Katana was shaking again.

"That...Attack... It should have sliced through him! Whats going on?" Katana whimpered. She backed away more, still holding on to Zero's shirt.

Zero's eyes grew about the size of a watermelon.

"His blood... Its black... Katana his blood is black..." Katana understanding what she meant pulled more. Crona leaned towards Maka, a slight blush back on his cheeks.

"Yes. My blood is black," Maka jumped away from him. Stared wide eyed at them. Before turning into her own weapon form. Katana grabbed the hilt of the dagger. Not just any dagger. If any one saw it, they would think it a short sword, but no. A close combat sword. Katana held her tightly.

"We need to help them," Zero whispered. Katana nodded, and prepared to shout at Maka and Soul.

"Becareful of his body! Black blood is very dangerous!" They looked at Katana like she was crazy.

"You know about this?" Maka asked. Katana nodded.

"I'll explain later, but we need to leave, and fast!"Maka took another fighting stance as Crona started talking to himself.

"Well I'm not sure how Im supposed to treat girls," Soul became anxious.

"Whats with this guy? Whose he talking to?" Maka couldn't answer. Neither could Zero or Katana.

"I can kill them? I didn't realize that. Maybe I can play with that girls hair first," Crona pointed to were Zero had been standing a few moments before. He looked a little surpirsed to see that she wasn't there, but found Katana holding the dagger.

"She can turn into a weapon?" His eyes stared at Katana for a moment, then he seemed to adress Zero more than the others.

"The doors open inward, you know," Zero shuddered. It was a fact. But it seemed like she was only one paying attention to it. It was a dangerous fact. Crona lifted the sword again.

"Ragnarok... Scream Resonance," The sword. Grew, Lips. Katana wanted to scream at the sight, but it got caught in her throught.

"What is that?" Zero muttered to herself. The sword scream. It was peircing. Loud and shrill. Maka grit her teeth against the pain that exploded in her head. An attack was headed straight for Maka. She used Soul to protect. He attacked again, with the sword.

"Maka gaurd!" Maka pulled Soul up into the gaurd possition, just as Crona went for a jab. The sword screamed again, sending impulses at Soul. Soul cried out in pain. Katana acted fast. She ran at Crona, hitting him away from Soul and Maka.

Katana stood ground infront of Maka and Soul.

"I wont let you hurt my friends!" Katana hissed. Her red eyes flashed and her hair whipped around. Zero was breathing hard. That dark feeling was pulling at her again. Shrouding her heart dangerously. Zero was fighting two battles know.

"Soul are you, ok?" Maka asked desperatly.

"Don't worry about that! I'm prepered to die for my meister!" Maka was touched by that, along with Katana. Zero had said something similar to that a few years ago. Katana shook her head. She need to focus on the present not the past. The sword screamed again. Zero wasn't sure what to do know. They had entered a battle that they couldn't win. The needed to leave and soon. It was just too dangerous.

Crona began 'dancing' with his sword. Swinging it to make an illusion of elligance. Death never looked so beautiful. Katana pushed Maka and Soul back. They need a break.

Crona lunged forward, aiming a jab at Katana's head. She ducked and went for quick punch to the stomach. Crona slid back a little, but came running back, aiming another jab with Ragnarok. Katana droped to the floor, sweeping his legs out from under him. He dropped to the ground with a thud. Like lightning Katana thrusted Zero out. Zero's blade hit Ragnarok. Katana pushed on them with a force that cracked the tiles.

Ragnarok screamed again. This time it seemed like a desperate attack to send them away. Zero cried out in pain, switching back into her human form. Katana grabbed her by the scruff of her neck as Crona got up from ground.

Zero was holding her head, tears falling down her face. Never had anything hurt so bad. Ragnarok, seeing that she was at a disadvantage, lunged himself forward, stabbing himself into Zero's abdoman. Zero gave a silent scream, crumpling to the ground. Blood, black as night poored from the wound.

"ZERO!" Three different filled the air. Zero tried to keep breathing, though it hurt so much. Katana fell to Zero's side and held her shoulders, trying to keep her awake. Crona stared at the blood on the ground.

"Your blood is black?" Crona asked reaching down to Zero's hight on the floor. He leaned in again, blushing pink.

"My blood is black too," Zero gurgled a laugh.

"Yeah... I know," Maka ran at them wielding Soul, hitting Crona away from the sobbing meister and her wounded weapon.

Maka swung around Soul, kicking Crona in the chest, sending him flying. He came back at her with a series of jabs and swipes. The only thing Maka could do was dodge, otherwise she Soul would end up getting hurt. Crona pushed them back, farther and farther, leading Maka to the door.

"Maka! Stop dodging and attack!" Soul yelled at her. Katana was trying to stop the blood flow from Zero, even if she had black blood, it didn't harden like Ragnarok. Zero was watching pitifully as Maka was backed against the door.. The doors that only open one way, they only open inward. Zero tried to call out to her, but blood had closed most of her throat. Zero reached out with her hand, trying to tell them that there was a mistake, they needed to get away from the door. It was no use. Maka and Soul where stuck, and Maka wasn't going to gaurd.

Maka was trying to hit the door with her body, trying to slam it open. It wouldn't budge.

"Why! Why wont it open!" Maka cried. Crona held the sword up high.

"Why doesn't anyone listen... I told you... The doors only open one way... They open inwards..." Ragnarok was screaming again, vibrations wracked the sword. Katana's eyes widened. She lept up, dropping Zero to the ground. Zero watched as her meister ran to their friends.

"MAKA GAURD!" Soul yelled out. Maka stood still. "MAKA!"

"BUT SOUL IF I DO YOU'LL DIE!" She cried. Crona slung Ragnarok to forward, cutting through the air.

"NO!"

"SOUL!"

~Chapter 2 end~


	3. Chapter 3

aisha: Here is another chapter that I hope you enjoy!

lost: I wish I could have been a little more involved...

aisha: Its ok! We're getting reviews, people like it!

lost: YAY!

aisha: Again we would like to thank all you lovely readers!

lost/aisha: THANK YOU TONS! :D

lost: Lets get on with the story! And our guest for the disclaimer is... STEIN!

Stein:...*Twists the screw in his head* aishachase97 and lostshaddow do not own Soul Eater.

lost: He has a screw loose! Eh? Eh?

aisha: No.

~Chapter 3~

Soul fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Blood poured from his wound, splattering the ground like red paint. It was a disgusting, horrible color, the way it started to pool around him like a lake around the island.

Katana felt sick. There was no way they could beat Crona without their weapons. Katana glanced at Zero, who was shaking, black blood dripping from her mouth. The knot in her stomach tightened at the sight of her weapon partner, her friend, seemingly on thte edge of death.

Maka was calling out to Soul trying to wake him, but he wouldnt wake. Crona was muttering to who ever was in his brain, and it scared Katana to no end. But nothing would scare her more than what was comging.

Zero started laughing. At first it was just gurgleing. But then she managed to get around the blood closing off her throat and laughed. Zero slowly got to her feet, black droplets fell to the floor. The laughter got louder, less gurgly and more sadistic. Zero through her head back barking madly. Katana stepped back from her, terrified.

Crona held onto his fore-arm, watching Zero, looking just as afraid as Katana. Zero stopped laughing and hung her head low, as if staring at the ground.

"Katana... Is...Is this...?" Katana could only nod as she headed to Maka and Soul to see if she could help him. There wasnt anything she could at the moment for Zero.

Zero stood there for a few more moments before holding out her right arm. Her hand and wrist became steely, and sharp, turning just part of her into a dagger. When she looked up her eyes were that dark pink, almost maroon color, and she was giggling. Her eyes were trained on Crona in the most sadistic way.

"Lets have some fun!" She said, before lunging at the pinkette. Crona braught up his swords to block. Zero's daggered hand clashed with Ragnaroks blade with a clang. Another screach sounded through the air.

Katana covered her ears and had to look away from her weapon, and focus on trying to wrap Souls wounds. Zero would be ok as long as she didnt go on for too long, though that cut in her gut was starting to worry her. When the screaching died down, Katana managed a look back at Zero.

Even through the screaming sword she had managed to some how pin Crona down on his back, his sword arm pinned away from his body, making him unable to move at all.

"This is fun isnt it?" She asked him leaning closer to his face. The closer she got, the more he blushed, from a light shade of pink to a deep dark red.

"I...Uh... Don't know how to deal with this..." Ragnarok was being still. Katana wasn't sure why, maybe he was overjoyed about his meisters discomfort, but he was letting things play out.

"I can deal with it..." Zero murmured and leaned down as if to kiss him, but at the last moment she turned her head to the side and licked his cheek, leaving behind a black blood smudge.

Katana's eyes twitched at the strange way that Zero was handling this. Then again that would have been something she would have done without the darkness taking over...

Zero leapt away from him, laughing crazily. She grasped her stomache and doubled over. When she pulled back her hand was stained with the dark substance that flowed inside her. Crona stood up, wiping at his cheek, his face beet red.

"Crona stop fooling around, I want her soul," Ragnarok hissed. Crona just nodded, his face still pink. Crona proceeded to jab at Zero, who dodged them all with skill and grace. She danced around Crona and his blade, giggleing at his face.

"You look scared! Are you scared Crona?" She teased him, getting closer to him, dodging another jab.

"I don't know how to deal with you thats all," Crona murmured quietly. Zero was leaning agaisnt Crona's back. Katana coundn't help but notice how small she was compared to him, her injuries making her look smaller than what she was.

Zero leaned against Crona's lean frame. Ragnarok swung himself around, cutting into Zero's side. Katana cried out as Zero went flying a few feet. She staggered back to her feet, grasping her side, more black blood fell from her new wound. Everyone watched her.

Crona walked up to Zero carefully. She watched him, smiling slightly. They lunged forward again, blade hitting blade. Zero pushed against Ragnarok, laughing maniacly and loosing more of herself to the darkness. The more she laughed the more recless she got. She was slammed repeated into the ground or the wall. They were getting closer to the door, moving quickly.

Katana grabbed a hold of Soul and dragged him away from the door, Maka scooting along with them. Katana tied off the sweat-shirt Soul was wearing to try and stop the bleeding. Maka watched as Zero was slammed into the door and slid the the ground. Crona went to slice her in half when something came through the door, piercing him in the chest.

"Whats heppening? How did that get there?" Katana jumped up and grabbed Zero and pulled her away from the door as a foot broke through the door, kicking him off the blade that was stook in door. Stien had arrived.

Zero noticed that there was no more danger and that the new comer could handle Crona, calmed down. Her eyes shifted to a light pink again and she stopped laughing. Katana held her gently, as to not hurt her any more than what she was. Black blood seeped into her clothes.

Stiens weapon stood not to far way muttering something about "Papa.." and seeminly trying to be protective as Stien went to the students. Katana laid Zero down next to Soul and wiped her red hair from her pale face.

'Oh Zero, Im sorry... We'll figure it out...This black blood thing...' She thought, trying her hardest not to cry. Stien shrugged off his lab coat and laid it over Soul and Zero. Maka voiced her questions.

"Professor Stien! How are they? Will they be ok?" Stien pulled the coat up to the two weapons necks to try and keep them warm.

"Their wounds are very serious, if we dont give them treatment soon they may not make it," Katana gasped and covered her mouth. She wouldnt cry just yet, not infront of them.

"That wasnt much of a fight though," Stiens weapon, Spirit, said, pocketing his hands. Katana watched as Crona stood up shakingly, still holding onto the arms that held the Ragnarok. She could hear Ragnaroks hard voice.

"I hardened the blood around your wound to stop the bleeding. Do I get a thank you?" The sword grew an upper body and Ragnarok took on what seemed half human-ish form. Crona shivered slightly.

"Uh... Yeah... Thank you,"

"Thats a thank you very much!" He rounded back at Crona and started picking on him, and pulling on his face.

"ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE ME HURT YOU?" He shouted. Katana cringed at his yell. She was tired and her head hurt. She was too worried about Zero that it was having a physical affect on her. Maka watched them also.

"Professor Stien, who are those two? Or..What are they?" She asked. Katana ran her hand through Zero's hair. It was knotted with her black blood. She was know out of it, not awake, but not asleep. Zero purred slightly, but it gargled a little. Blood was starting to fill her lungs. They needed to get to a hospital, fast.

"That is the reason the Acadamy was created," Katana glanced at him.

"The reason the Acadamy was created?" She whispered.

"Does that mean he's a Kishin?" Maka finished. Stien held his ciggeret in his hand.

"Technacly, not yet. But he's one step away from it," Katana didn't think it was news. Crona was crazy, and he had black blood just like Zero. How many times did she try and pull her weapon out of the chaos? How many scars adorned her body from Zero's rampages? How many times was she going to have to see that pain on her friends face when she saw them? How long before her friend became one of them? A Kishin? Katana let out a single tear. Nothing that would be noticed. Or so she thought. Stien glanced at her as she wiped away the tear.

"Alright then, lets take care of this," Stien stood up. Spirit grinned slightly.

"Yeeaah," He transeformed into a scythe. Raganarok was still picking on Crona, pushing on his nose.

"Crona! Stop staring into space like an idiot. If you dont get it in gear we're going back to the sleep deprivation again!" Ragnarok growled.

"No! You'll start waking me up every hour again! I dont like it! The dark circles under my eyes will come back, and I don't know how to deal with the dark circles!" Ragnarok continued probbing at Crona's face. Stien and Death Scythe took on a stance that clearly stated buisness.

"Spirit can you take on the Demon sword?" Stien asked, seemingly teasing the weapon.

"Of course I can! What do you think I am, some kind if rusty dagger? Heh, been a long time scence we ganged up together like this," Stien chuckled.

"Yeah, but we're not as old as we used to be thast for sure,"

"Speak for yourself! I haven't aged a bit," Katana's eye twitched. They were goofing off at a time like this?

"Would you hurry up and attack them already? You idiot!" Ragnarok punched Crona in the head and went back into his weapon form. Crona wobbled a little then started running at Stien.

"But I've never seen a guy with a screw sticking out of his head before! I don't know how to deal with a guy like that!" Katana noticed why Zero found Crona slightly attactive. He was adorable with that little saying of his. She wanted to laugh, but found that she was too busy holding back sobs.

There weapons clashed, Ragnarok agaisnt Spitit. The sound was metalic and sickening. Strien tripped Crona, spinning him around. Crona crashed to the ground. Stien pulled his hand back and slammed it onto Crona's stomache, sending his wavelength into him. Katana watched horrified as it looked like the Pinkette seemed to have a seizure. Maka gasped watching everything that was happening.

'The poor girl, she's going to be traumatized...' Katana thought. She turned her attention from her friend back to the fight.

Blood splattered from Crona's mouth and Katana had an urge to jump with glee. Her small sprout of happiness was short lived at Stien was stabbed in the back with a hardened black blood spike. A high pitched voice sounded from the small flauting blood balls.

"BLOODY NEEDLES!" The blood turned into weapons, and went on a striking massacre, aimed for the Professor. He managed to jump away fast enough not to get away from the attack.

"Every drop of blood is being used as a weapon! How is that even possibel?" Spirit asked.

"When souls are over hunted a demon sword is created. We have to stop him here and know, or he will definatly become a Kishin. Whats more, the balance of power between tghe two is uneven. The weapons soul is clearly dominant, and for the moment the meister can still fight him off, but if he is completely swallowed up, things will become very dangerous," Stiens gaze at Crona intensified.

"Theres something else, a snake coiled around them... Whats it doing there...?" Ragnarok seemed to enjoy pulling on Crona's face because he was at it once again. Katana couldn't help feeling sorry for the poor pink haired boy.

"If you let him hit me with that attack again I'll put thumb tacks in your shoes,"

"No! Thumb tacks in my shoes would stick into my feet when ever I tried walked. It would hurt, I don't think I could deal with that," As Ragnarok and Crona talked, Stien drew up Spirit and charged forward. More needles attacked him as he went forward, he dodged all of them. Scythe and sword met in another blisted clang.

"Oh I see...The Professor has a specific fighting style. First he gaurds, using my dad only as a shield, then he uses his own attack, his soul wavelength," Katana listen to Maka as she explained what she saw. She could see it and she understood what she was saying, but was a fighting stratagy going to save them? Katana glanced down at Zero. Her chest rose and fell slightly, with small shallow breaths.

Stien hit Crona away, hard enough to send him outside the castle. Katana grimanced as he slid out the door way, crying out a few times on his way out. Dodging more flying needles Stien followed Crona out the door.

" Damn a time lag attack..." Stien muttered as he watched at the black blood balls floated around. Ragnarok seemed to be getting excited.

"ITS TIME TO DIE SCREW HEAD!" As a needle headed for Stien. Katana's mind went blank as her muscles contracted and moved on their own. She moved faster than she ever thought possible. In a blink of an eye she shoved Stien out of the way. The needle missed him.

"What the hell-" Stien turned around and stared at the orange haired girl he barely knew. Katana sat on the ground, holding her head. The needle barely grazed her head. A light stream of blood fell down her face, but other than that she was fine. Stien seemed to take that in.

"Get back inside, and stay the hell out of the way," He said. Katana nodded numbly and got back to her feet, stepping away from what happened, happy that she managed to save her teacher. Stien turned back to Crona and Ragnarok.

"I think I would like to dissect you now," Ragnarok made a weird noice.

"SCREW YOURSELF! YOU WONT LIVE THAT LONG!" He screamed out. Stien grinned and held out Spirit and started spinning the weapon. The blood balls moved too. They became needles but soon Stien had dissapeared.

"Lets see you stop all of these! Uh where'd screw head freak go? I dont see him! Where the hell is he? Daammit!" Ragnarok looked around, slightly panicked. Stien came spinning down and landed a hit on Crona's head with the heel of his foot.

Crona wobbled a bit.

"Damn! He scrambled what little brains you have left! Hurry up and snap out of it! We cant afford another hit from his soul wavelength!" Ragnarok hissed out grabbing ahold of Crona's head.

"There are stars and planets floating around me...I don't think I can handle astronomy right now..."

"Astronomy is a lot easier to handle than death you moron so suck it up and come to your scences already!" Katana managed to get back to Maka and the other two. Zero was awake again and chuckling slightly, though there was not sign of madness.

"That poor kid..." She whispered as Katana sat next to her, Maka to involved in watching the fight to notice her friend was awake for the moment.

"I feel like I want to help him some how..." Katana's eyes widened as she listened to her weapon. Help him? Wasn't he the enamy? Maybe she was too crazy at the moment from blood loss...

Stien was running at Crona his hands pulled back as if to hit him with both of his palms.

"Double Palms Soul Force," His hands shot out hitting Crona in the stomache and chest. Crona fell to the ground, and all the blood splattered to the ground, no longer a threat.

"Its all over..." Zero whispered before going under again. Crona lay there not moving for a moment before his hand twitched. Just a second later he was jerked and screamed. Something black came out of his mouth and his blood speared out of him. He almost looked like a spider creature... Katana had to look away from the sight.

"Whats happening to him?" Katana shouted over Crona's pained cries. Her eyes were screwed shut.

"He's going through Soul Rejection," Stien answered. Katana tried to block his cries. To much had happened that night and she didn't want nightmares too replay in her head. Something seemed to smack Maka in the face.

"Theres another soul. I don't know where it came from but I can sense it," Stien looked up at the sky.

"I feel it too... Its a Witch," Katana shivered at the word. She just wanted to go back to her dorm and go to sleep, maybe take a hot bath. She wanted see Zero cooking in the kitchen the next day, but none of that was going to happen. Hopefully tomorrow Zero and Soul would be in the Infirmary getting better.

"A witch huh?" Spitit muttered in a way that Katana could barely hear it. Stien nodded.

"Yes... One with a strong soul...Very powerful," Katana felt like her heart was being torn from her chest. Witches were nothing but trouble. They always brought pain and sorrow wherever they go. She reached for Zero's hand, and found it colder than ever.

"My guess is that she's the one who put the weapon inside the kid," Zero flinched, like she was hearing the words Stien was saying, though Katana knew that it was from pain, and her everlasting nightmares. Maka was shaking looking out the door, holding on to the frame.

"Thats the witches soul? How? I should have felt a soul that powerful," Katana let go of Zero's hand and stood beside Maka.

"Its a spell called Soul Protect. Its a barrier that makes a soul look weaker and smaller than what it really is," Katana explained. Maka stared at her, shocked. Before anyone else could talk, black spikey arrow things came shooting from the sky aimed for Professor Stien. He held up Spirit, getting ready for the attack, then spinning him around feircely.

"Lets go, Soul Resonance!" Katana's widened. She was about to witness the most epic thing ever. When Zero got better she would tell her all about this. Spirit started glowing as their soul wavelengths pulsed. Stien flew forward at a blinding speed.

"Witch Hunter," Stien sliced through the magic that came at them. A beautiful demonstration of power. The magic broke off course, shattering in black. Katana thought vaguely that it looked like black blood.

As Maka and Katana watched the skies, a giant snake flew down. He sniffed at Crona's still body before pulling him into his mouth and shooting back up into the night. Zero coughed from behind them, more discolored blood spewed from her lips.

The witch was just foating in the air not to far away, speaking. Katana couldn't hear it, she was too busy trying to get Zero to get all the blood out of her thoat so she could breath. Stien turned around.

"Lets leave her... We have more important things to deal with right know. Soul and Zero need medical attention," Maka returned her gaze sorrowfully to Soul and Zero. Spirit placed his hand on his daughters shoulder, trying to soothe her. Maka turned her head to look at him, tears gleaming in her eyes.

"Papa..." She whispered. Katana stood up and walked out of the castle. She was so emotionaly drained, and her physical body felt like it was hit by a truck filled with brick driven by a Sumo wretsler, but she didn't want to get in the way of Makas daddy time. Out side the castle Katana cried. She cried of grief, she cried for Zero, for Soul, but mostly she cried because of the past. It would be a fairytail to get rid of it, for her and Zero to finaly have their happy ever after. Their lives were forever entertwined with pain.

_**Flash Back:**_

_Katana was coming back from the store, arms filled with bags of vegetables and other foods. She hummed happily as she made her way home. On her way she spotted an ally, a way to get home before it got too dark and her father came looking for her. As she turned to walked down the ally a figure jumped out of the shadows. The fugure was female. Her hair was curled slightly, deep red like rubies. Her eyes were an odd shade of pink, and she was really short. Her face was adorned with tiny brown flecks, but she was thin, too thin, and covered in cuts and bruises. _

_ "Give me the bags! Drop them right now!" The red headed girl growled dangerously. It was then that Katana noticed that the girls arm had turned into a knife. Katana had heard of Weapons and Meisters. She had looked up too the DWMA for a long time. And now there was a weapon infront of her? Maybe...Just maybe..._

_ "Wouldn't you like to stay somewhere warmer that this old ally?" Katana asked. This caught the girl off gaurd. _

_ "What?" She squeaked, suddenly looking smaller than what she really was. Katana grabbed the girls other hand, and pulled her out of the ally. _

_ "Lets get you cleaned up! My name is Katana, whats your name?" Katana grinned cheerily. The smaller girl couldn't be more confused. All she wanted was the girls food, not to be dragged along like a rag doll. _

_ "Zero..." _

_ "Nice to meet you Zero! Lets be best friends!" Zero's eyes had widened. Though she smiled up at the taller girl. _

_ "Sure..." _

_**End Mini flash back...**_

That was the first time they had met. And after that many problems came up. At first they were simple. They'd get bullied on their way home. Thats how Katana found out about her black blood. One of the bullies had pulled out a knife and cut her arm, but when they saw the color of her blood they freaked out, calling her names and ran off. They stopped bugging them after that.

But then the nightmares came. Zero had flashbacks of her past, they pained both girls for two full years before they stopped. Everything was good for about 4 months before Zero's biological father showed up looking for her.

That was the first time that Zero went crazy. The two girls were left alone so that Katana's parents could go on a an all day date. Zero's father came through a window and started beating the girls. He managed to get a knife and ended up stabbing Zero in the shoulder. She went bad; laughing crazily. Zero's father got away after getting a thrashing from his own daughter. But his face as he left was etched into Katana's mind. His sadistic smile. When Katana calmed Zero down enough to talk, Zero explained how she got the black blood, and how her father was a sick scientist and had injected her with that he called "Madness".

At first it seemed like it had failed but then the dreams started, and when she got cut she would bleed black. Her mother left them then. Couldn't take the fact that her family was as messed up as it was. And when Zero turned 7 she left her fathers house to live on her own. She had to figure out she was a weapon in her own.

Zero's first family had been Katana and her parents. They took her in without any questions. They suported her to the end, and when they turned 15 they said they wanted to enroll into the DWMA. They got in. And know the madness was back in more than one body.

"Katana, Its time to leave," She looked up at Stien who held out his hand and pulled her to her feet. She fell asleep on the way back to the DWMA, her dreams filled with Zero and how they were going to defeat the evil within.

~ Later On Back at the DWMA~

Katana woke up in her dorm late the next day. At first she thought that all that happened the night before was just a dream. However when she looked at Zero's bed. It was empty. The whole room seemed to squeeze at her as she got up and looked at the clock. 9:16 am.

Katana stripped off the clothes that she was wearing. She hadnt changed before she went to bed and black stains had settled into the fabric. She hopped into the shower, washing herself the best she could. When she came out she pulled on a pair of jeans and light pink tee shirt before heading down to infirmary to check in with Maka and Stien.

Everyone seemed to be out at that moment. They all stared at her as she walked down the hallways, weaving through the people. The look of pity on all their faces. Katana held her head high as the crowds lessened and she made it to the infirmary. Maka was kneeling beside the door. Katana sat next to her friend.

"They still in there?" She whispered. Maka nodded and hugged her knees. Katana knew that Maka was feeling guilty about Souls injuries. She was the meister. But its the weapons duty to protect their meisters. Katana wrapt an arm around Maka's shoulder. It was a small act of comfort and Maka seemed to relax slightly. The door creaked open.

"Professor?" Maka asked looking up at Stien. He seemed a little shocked to see the girls sitting there.

"Maka, Katana, have your been waiting here the whole time?" He asked. Katana stood up.

"No... Maka has, but I woke up in my dorm," Stien nodded as Maka got up herself.

"Tell me... How is Soul? Is he ok?" Maka asked in desperation. Stien seemed puzzled for a moment. But he put up the peace symbol and smiled.

"The opperations where a success. They just need to rest up a bit and they'll be back up and moving around soon," Maka smiled and looked like she was on the brink of tears. Katana was beaming. Zero and Soul would be just fine. Never had she felt more relieved. Even that time when she peed after holding it in for 4 hours. Maka reached out and grabbed Stiens hands.

"Thank you! Thank you soo much!" Her smile was wide and happy. She was just as relieved as Katana was that her partner was ok.

"Would...Would it be ok if I check on him...?" Maka asked looking into the room. Stien smiled softly at the meister.

"Sure...That'll be fine," Maka grinned.

"Thank you," She headed inside, leaving Katana with Stien. He stared at her for a moment before grabbing her by the belt loops and stalked down the hall a little ways, dragging her with him.

"You need to explain whats going on with your weapon," He stated sturnly, letting go of her. Katana shuffled on her feet, before looking the professor in the eyes.

"What Im telling you is what she told me, ok?" He nodded his head in understanding.

"When she was little, before I even met her, her father injected some sort of black liquid into her. She said he called it "Madness". It eats at her when something dark or bads going to happen. But it had a different affect on her than it seemed to have on the boy, Crona. She starts laughing... Like a phycopath. And she's able to stop the nerves around the wound from sending pain impulses to the brain. It allows her to fight longer, her father wanted to make an altimate weapon. And he succeeded," Katana stopped talking. That was all the information she was willing to give without Zero there to talk. It wasn't her past, it was her weapons.

Stien stared at her for a moment before nodding. It wasn't a whole lot, but it was enough. All he really wanted to know was if he could experiment on the red headed girl. Katana shifted under Stiens gaze.

"Can... Can I go see Zero?" Stiens eyes widened and he nodded fast.

"Of course, I didn't mean to take you away from her," Katana grinned and headed back down the hallway to go see Zero. When she opened the infirmary door, Black Star was sitting on Zero's stomache staring at her with puppy eyes.

"Hey...Buddy? WAKE UP!" He grabbed a hold of Zero's shoulders and looked like he was about to shake her. Katana sighed and pulled Black Star off of Zero and looked at her weapon.

Zero had gained some color back to her, and her freckles weren't as noticable as they had been the night before. Her breathing was stable and she looked better. Katana brushed Zero's red hair out of her face and sat down in the chair. She glanced over at Soul.

His mouth was wide open and he looked like he had gotten a good thrashing around. She guessed it was Black Star going crazy over his best friend. Katana smiled at her weapon. Everything was getting back on track, maybe this wouldn't be a problem...

~Chapter 3 end~

aisha: Well I just wanted to make sure that lost and I don't own any of Soul Eater! All quotes that where used belong to the creator.

lost: Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

aisha: This is another chapter for this story. Im sorry it took so long to get this out here...

Lost: *Waving her arms everywhere* HEY YALLLLLLLLLL!

aisha: Put a cork in it...

~Chapter 4~

Katana didnt want to go to school that morning. She wanted to stay with Zero and make sure that she got the proper treatment that she needed. But alas Stien pulled her from the room to attend the class. This left Zero alone to think. All. Day. Long. Both girls had their own problems to think about...  
"KATANA! MY BEAUTIFUL SYMMETRICAL ANGEL!" Katana turned her head just as Kid slammed into her mid-section. Her eye brow twitched as he began rubbing his cheek over her shirt. She wanted to punch him off of her, he was to god damn annoying! But... Being close to someone felt good... She stood there allowing the slight warmth that came from Kid soak into her.  
"Katana, Im sorry to hear what happened," He said quietly. Katana smiled gently and patted Kid's head like a puppy.

"It's fine... I mean... She's not going to die now so what is there to worry about?" Katana smiled and giggled fakely. Kid sighed.

"You know, I'm always availible if you need anoyone to talk to." Kid told her softly, like a newborn's whimper. Katana closed her eyes as tears threathened to make an appearance. Kid stood up straight and hugged her. Katana breathed in and relaxed. It had been so long sinse she had been held like this by any one other than Zero. It felt nice. She opened her eyes again and smiled at Kid.  
"Thank you Kid," She whispered. Kid blushed, ever so slightly.  
"Anything for my Symmetrical Angel!" They headed off to class.

~Meanwhile~

Zero lay in her infirmary bed. She was almost completely healed, mostly because of the black blood that coursed through her veins, and she wanted out. She hated being on bed arrest. Sighed once again.  
"Quit sighing, your day has just started, theres no need to make it less barable to the other students," Zero looked up and saw the school nurse. She squirmed slightly. There was something off about her, something... That seemed to want to drag her in. Zero shook her head, forcing the thought from her mind.  
"Sorry Medussa..." She said. The nurse just smiled at her for a moment before turning her head. '_So she has black blood... This can cause problems... I need to take her out as soon as possible. But I need it to seem like an accident... I cant just go around killing the students. Black blood... How did she get it?' _Medussa walked out of the room, thinking to herself, leaving Zero alone with a sleeping Soul.

Zero looked out the window. '_Being alone gives me too much time to think... I dont want to think... It all goes back to the other night... Damn! I cant beleive I lost control like that... again!'_ Zero grabbed her bed sheets and gripped them as tight as she could. She never wanted that to happen again... She didnt want to scare people... She didnt want to hurt any one... Zero tried to relax and find comfort in her dreams. However, all day long her dreams were filled with pain, fear, and a blood lust she couldnt understand.

~With Katana! ~

Katana was making her way from the Cafiteria to the Infirmary. Zero would love the muffin and sweets she had gotten. She was excited to see her weapon again. Hopefully Zero would have rested and tried to get better by the time the miester got there.

She glanced to her left. Kid had walked her around the school all day. Its not like she minded, she loved his company, though his love for symmetry was slightly annoying. For now he was slilent. It was a calm silence as they made their way to the infirmary. They stopped out side the door.  
"I need to go to the library, So I'll see you around. Tell Zero to get better for me, Okay?" Katana nodded with a smile before heading inside. Kid made his way to the library, the whole time grinning like an idiot.

When Katana found her way to Zero's bed, she found it empty. She placed the foods down on her bed and walked over to Soul. He was looking out his window, seemily waiting for someone. He turned his head to Katana as she stood beside his bed.  
"Did you see where Zero went off too?" She asked him softly. Soul watched her for a moment.  
"Yeah I did, but she said she wanted to be alone... I guess me sleeping wasnt enough for her," He grinned, showing off his sharp teeth.

"She went up to the roof. But im not so sure you want to go up there with her. She seemed to be really upset, but... I wasnt the one to tell you that," Katana smirked and grabbed the bag of sweets off of Zero's bed and ran from the room. As she slammed open the door she rushed past Maka. Katana jogged her way up to the roof of the school. After many turns and stairs she made it.

She opened the door that led to the roof carefully, so not to disturb Zero. Katana wiggled her way past the heavy door and closed it again without a sound. Zero was leaning forward against the railing, the sun still laughing evily in the sky. It was going to be another two hours before it started to sleep. The wind blew slightly pulling Zero's hair from her face. She had a sad smile on her face as she watched student below play their games and having fun.

"Zero, I braught you a chocolate muffin," Katana said happily as she stepped beside her weapon. Zero looked at Katana and a few thoughts crossed her mind. They had been together for so long, they had faced all their hardships together, but guilt ate at her. If it werent for her black blood then they wouldnt have as many hardships as they did. Katana wouldnt have had those scars. Zero had to look away from her miester.

"Im not hungry..." Katana flinched at the slight coldness in her voice. Zero was really upset she could easily tell that for what, she did not know.

"Zero, tell me whats buggin you," She whispered. Students down on the stairs tossed a hacky sack into the air. Katana watched Zero's every move. The way she swallowed, and way her eyes darted around the landscape, how her nose twitched ever so slightly as the wind picked up again. These were all the things she could tell by watching her weapon. Her best friend. Zero seemed to mull over what to say before deciding to go with the trueth.

"Dont you blame me?" Katana was taken aback by her question, however Zero didnt stop there.

" I've caused you so much pain and sorrow. I've brought nothing but bad luck to you and your family since I came to your home. Why dont you hate me?" Zero whimpered slightly. Katana felt something snap inside of her. She grabbed onto Zero's shoulders and shook her.

"DONT YOU EVER ASK THAT!" She yelled. The people down below looked up from their hacky sack game.

"WE ARE FAMILY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! FAMILY STICKS TOGETHER THOUGH EVERYTHING! IT DOESNT MATTER WHAT HAPPENS FAMILY HELPS FIGHT FOR EACHOTHER! THATS WHAT WE DO! BECAUSE OF THAT I COULD NEVER HATE YOU! YOU CANT HELP WHAT YOU ARE!" By the end of Katana's rant Zero was crying. Tears streamed down her face in rivers. The people down below started clapping their hands and shouting words of encouragment. Katana pulled her weapon into a strong hug.

"No matter what happens in the future, I got your back, just like you got mine," Zero nodded and clinging to her shirt.

~THE NEXT DAY~

Katana and Zero made their way down the hall after class. Zero had to stay a few more nights in the infirmary so Katana was walking her back from class. As they walked Katana noticed the whole gang standing in a room off to the side. Interested Zero and Katana walked over to them. They stopped stared at the pink and white poster that was made for Black Star and Kid.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I MISS!" Zero screamed falling to her knees.

~Chapter End~

aisha: Yeah this is a lot shorter than the others. But it was filled with loving moments :P

lost: Yeah... so sweet.

aisha: Any ways please review. We like to hear what our readers have to say!

lost: YUP! *grins crazily*


	5. Chapter 5

aisha: Well here is another chapter! Sorry to say that lostshaddow didn't help me with this chapter... However I do wanna thank her for her help and support with the story so far! I would also like to say that she is a wonderful writer and has many stories she has written herself! I hope that readers check out what she has written, and if you like this story you will most likely like her story Shining Star. I hope you all will continue to read this story as we continue on. Please check out lostshaddow's work!

~Chapter 5~

Katana groaned at she rolled out of the way of another spear. Leave it to Zero to lead them straight to a little village in the woods. It was also Zero's fault that they were running for their lives from the little men in the village.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Katana screamed as they ducked under a branch.

"THIS JUST PROVES LITTLE PERSON SYNDROME!" Zero cried back. The dodged another round of spears as they ran through the forest. It wasn't long before they came across a cliff. Katana looked behind her to see that the villagers had them surrounded. She could feel her heart pounding. It wasn't this hard to destroy the kishin egg... Why did Zero make everything so difficult! Zero grabbed onto Katana's side and jumped from the cliff. Katana let out a peircing screams as the plummeted to the ground. Gritting her teeth, Zero extended her arm, turning it intp a large dagger. Metal slammed against the rocky cliff, digging into its rough side. Katana jerked and yelp as dirt flew from the cliff. Slowly they came to a stop, blowing in the wind hanging by a daggered arm in the rock.

"Katana... Don't look... Down..." Zero muttered. Katana placed her head on Zero's shoulder and tried to breath evenly. Heights... Katana couldnt deal with them at all. And neither could Zero, so why was she so calm? Katana shook her head lightly, trying to calm herself. Why was a Keshin egg so much easier to deal with than heights and little villagers. Katana took a quick glance up. Not a villager in sight.

Zero gripped Katana's shirt tighter.

"Close your eyes..." Zero murmured. Katana hesitated, before doing as she was told. Zero found herself grinning as she launched herself and Katana from the cliff side. Katana could feel the air whizzing past them as they fell the rest of the way down. Zero shifted in the air, moving so her body could collect the impact from the ground they were heading to. Katana fisted Zero's shirt in her hand as they landed in a deep pool of water. Zero let go of Katana and swam up to the surface. Katana shook her head lightly before following to fresh air. The bobbed their way to the shore, shivering and pale.

"Why the hell did you have to do that...?" Katana asked wringing out her clothes trying to dry herself some before she got sick.

"Well... I don't know... its just who I am... I cause trouble... Always have always will.."

"One of these days your going to get yourself killed..." Zero just grinned before going to gather a bunch of sticks.

"We should camp out here and head back to the Academy tomorrow. That way we can be well rested," She explained as she piled them into a triangle-like shape. Katana grinned started to rub to sticks together.

~15 minutes later~

"You need a flint or something..."

"NO I CAN DO THIS!"

"You can try..."

" I WILL!" Katana glared at the sticks she was rubbing together. Zero sighed before gathering a little bit of grass and placing it between the sitcks she was rubbing. It was only another few minutes before an actuall flame sparked. Katana's face lit up and added more grass to the fire, and soon they had a nice cozy fire before them... And it wasnt even dark yet.

"Well... I feel accomplished!" Katana said with a smile. She leaned back against her arms and watched the fire. Zero was fishing... with her arms... Slapping the water like an angry bear. She growled and turned her nails into steal appendages. The water was still as she slashed at the surface. When she brought her hand back up she was holding a six in long silver fish. She did it again, catching enough food to last them the night.

"I feel like those villagers need therapy..." Zero muttered as she slid a stick through the fish, then digging the other end of the stick into the ground to hold it up to the fire.

"I think you should have a few words with Stein... Maybe you'll realize why they attacked us," Katana countered as she did the same with her fish. She licked her lips lightly as the fish began to cook. The two girls ate their food as the sun set behind the mountains. Little did they know that they were being watched from the shadows of the surrounding forest.

"They seem completely normal right now... And the one with Red hair... She has black blood..." The slender figure said softly.

" No one is normal... Not really..." A feminine voice said to him. He nodded his head slightly. A large blackened bulge escaped from the lean figure.

"We should eat her soul!" He grunted, pounding on the others head.

" No! Stop! Medusa said not to!" He whined as his head was hit. The blob slunk back into the slender frame of the pinkette.

"I want to see something before we do anything... Don't touch them Crona..." And with that the voice left Crona alone in the silence.

"Ok... But I do like her hair... I don't know how to deal with her though..."

/

The next morning the girls awoke with stiff bodies. The found their way back to the DWMA without too much trouble, though both girls were tired and needed a good shower. As they finished the report with Lord Death and went to their room. The first thing Katana did was take a shower before laying herself down on her bed and moaned into her blankets.

"Omg... I missed this..." She murmured as she hugged a pillow to her chest. Zero glanced at her as she pulled off her shirt and pants.

"We were only gone for one night... It wasn't that bad..." She said as she got ready for her shower. Katana just threw the pillow at Zero's head and relaxed. Zero grinned at Katana before making her way to the bathroom so she could wash up.

Katana rolled over onto her back so she could look at the ceiling of their dorm room. She let her mind roam over everything that had happened over the past few weeks they had been going to this school. It seemed to be making them stronger. They had gotten their first Soul! Katana couldn't help but feel proud of herself and her partner. Everything seemed to be working out now. She jerked slightly at the sound of a knock on the dorm room door. She hopped up and opened the door, only to be surprised by Kid. When he looked up at her he sucked in a deep breath and began speaking really fast.

"Wouldyouliketogoouttodinnerw ithme?" He gushed. Katana blinked a few times at him before laughing.

"I would love to go out to dinner with you," She said smiling at him. He blushed lightly at her.  
"Just let me leave Zero a note so she'll know were I am..." She turned and grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled down that she was going out for dinner with Kid. She pulled on her shoes and closed the door behind her. Kid lead her off the school grounds to a seemingly nice place.

Zero opened the door to the bathroom, dressed in Pjs.

"Katana?" She asked looking around. She stepped into the kitchen area and spotted the note. She couldn't stop the grin that came to her face. They soooo liked each other... She set the note down and turned on the stove so she could make herself some pasta. Zero brought the water to a boil before adding in the noodles. She stirred in the silent room. No music and no Katana. Zero felt a small pang of loneliness in her gut as she finished her making her meal. She placed some of it onto a plate and sat down to eat.

The silence ate at her as she ate, making this seem more like a scary movie. Zero finished her food quickly before heading to her bed and placing her head phones on her head and cranking her music loudly. She fell asleep shortly after, and didn't even notice when Katana came back and crawled into her own bed.

~End chapter~

Aisha: Yeah... Very short... I know lol. Working on it Next chapter will be with y'all shortly!


	6. Chapter 6

aisha: I feel like its been forever... I need to update more! Sorry! Please stick with me! Also I would like to give some credit for the ... Awkward quotes to my friend Bradley... Just saying...

Lost: Wooo hooo!

~Chapter 6~

The next few days where uneventful. Katana and Kid went on a few more dates even though they said they weren't official. Zero felt lonely. Katana was spending less and less time with her, working in the library with Sid or spending time with Kid, leaving Zero to dwell in Stien's class room after school just so she didn't have to go back to the dorm.

Every one else had gone off on their own missions, making it harder for Zero to stop the feeling of abandonment. With Katana and Kid making googoo eyes at each other, Maka and Soul along with Black * Star and Tsubaki out on missions all she could do was try and hang out with Patty and Liz, but even they had a lot o things to do. Stein didn't seem to mind her company though. Ignoring her most of the time as she lay down on his desk after classes where over. However after the third day Stein gave up and whacked her over the head with a stack of papers.

"Ow! What was that for?" She cried out, rolling off the desk holding her slightly bumped head.

"For moping around like some kind of saggy boo-"

"DONT FINISH THAT-"

"MY PENIS HURTS!" Zero blinked and turned to the hallway where a guy was walking away, scarred for life... Zero sighed and looked back at Professer Stein, who was rolling around in his chair.

"Proffeser I think you lost your mind..." He stopped spinning for a moment.

"No. See for a moment some sort of laughter entered your eyes. You need to go have some fun," He twisted the screw that hung out of his head. Zero stared at him for a long moment before breaking out in a laughing fit. Stein of all people was telling her to go have fun? Why not experiment on her instead? Its not like it would have been hard to do; she was in his class everyday.

Stein ignored her once again and started preparing the next days class dissection. Zero got off his desk and walked up to the window to peer out at the school grounds. People out side were grouped together, couples hand in hand, friends playing hacky sack or other group games. Zero watched them for sometime, but after awhile they all headed off to their dorms. It wasnt until the sun started to fall asleep that Stein got annoyed with her once again.

"Why wont you go hang out with someone?" He asked stepping up beside her, lighting a cigerette. She only spared him a glance.

"With who? My miester is with her 'Almost Boyfriend' my friends are on a mission. Who do I hangout with? Besides im not hurting anything by staying in the class..." She explained quietly, finally looking away from the window to look at her teacher. He was watching her carefully. Their eyes met for a moment before she had to look away. His eyes where so souless sometimes, and it made it harder for her to consintrate. She stepped away from him as smoke from his cigerette wafted around her. He grinned slightly.

"Then go find something to do, I cant have you staying around in my class room all day and night. I got my own things to do," She just stuck her tongue out at him and walked to the door, heading off into the hall, looking for the infirmary. She couldn't really remember how to get there, always following someone else to her destination. Zero would be what some considered a "failure" but to be honest; she couldn't care less. It took her 20 minutes to find the infirmary, not too long at all.

She wandered through the door, squinting her eyes at the white walls and sleeping sun light. The faint scent of bleach and hand sanitizer fluttered around her nose making her want to gag slightly.

"Ah! Zero! How can I help you?" Zero looked up and spotted the nurse.

"Well I got a head ach right now..."

_**With Katana...**_

He hadn't said much and she was getting nervous. He normally pointed out different things along the road as they walked to the park or the café that they had been hanging out at. However, today he barely said a word. Katana twirled a piece of her orange hair around her fingers, trying to calm down, but her heart only fluttered faster the more they walked.

She looked up at the sky, trying to determine what time it was. She wasn't hungry, after having a few cookies and a cup of tea from the café, so she new it really wasn't all that late out. Kid beside her tried to sneak a few glances at her, trying to figure out what to do next. Yes he had asked her out on a few dates recently, but they weren't considered an item until he actually asked her to be his girlfriend. But he was nervous. She was nervous. This night was just getting started too.

"Lets play a game..." He suggested, calling Katana back from the sky. She looked at him silently waiting for him to explain.

"I'll ask you a few questions and you answer them and you can ask me some questions and I'll answer them," Katana smiled gently, before nodding her head in agreement. He looked forward.

" What's your favorite color?" She hummed slightly.

" Purple," He smiled.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Food," He laughed at that. He could have guessed that from watching her try new things at the café.

"How did you meet Zero?" This caused Katana to pause in her steps. She looked at him silently, face sliding into an emotionless mask.

"She was alone on the streets when I found her. We kinda clicked right away, and we haven't been alone sense," She summed up quickly, leaving out the worst parts of their childhood. She was afraid of pushing him away. He was a nice guy, could be a little...strange but he was nice. She didn't want him to dislike her or Zero. She stopped at a bunch, sitting down and holding her head up with both hands.

Kid thought about what Katana had just said, and decided to drop the subject all together. Instead he focused on her perfect symmetry. He didn't know how she did it, but her entire face and body was completely symmetrical. It was breath taking. Her beautiful orange hair parted just the right way, equal on both ends, her eyes same shape perfect distance apart. He could stare at her forever; she was a work of art.

Katana tried to fight away a blush that arose to her cheeks. He was almost always staring at her like that. Like she was some sort of amazing piece of work. It made her nervous. Kid sat next to her, reaching for one of her hands to hold. They stayed their for a while, talking about anything and everything. But when the sun fell asleep and the moon awoke Kid walked her back to her dorm. It as a quick good bye, nothing sweet and Kid walked away.

Katana opened the door and dropped her things off on the table. She stripped from her pants, leaving on her boy shorts and tank top before laying down on her bed, not noticing that Zero wasn't by her side...

~End chapter~

Aisha: Yeah... Very short... I know lol. Working on it Next chapter will be with y'all shortly!


End file.
